


Call for assistance

by killerweasel



Series: Last Person You'd Expect [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls in the wee hours of the morning are never good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call for assistance

Title: Call for assistance  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Anderson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 550  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Phone calls in the wee hours of the morning are never good.

Anderson fumbles around, trying to get his fingers on the ringing mobile while attempting to shake the sleep from his brain. A quick glance at the clock reveals it is three in the morning. Any calls someone gets at this time are never good. He braces himself to hear about some horrible crime scene he needs to head to, only to discover it is someone else completely. He hasn’t heard that voice in over eight months and hearing it now causes a knot to form in his stomach.

He sits up as Sherlock Holmes rattles off a series of events followed by injuries from said events. There’s something in the voice on the other end of the mobile that sounds very much like panic. For as long as Anderson has known Sherlock, he has never heard that tone coming out of the man’s mouth and it makes him break out in a sweat. He takes a couple of deep breaths while trying to stay as calm as possible because if he doesn’t, things are going to rapidly go from bad to worse.

As going to hospital is totally out of the question right now, Anderson carefully walks Sherlock through how to repair the damage inflicted on his body using the materials he has on hand. It isn’t going to be a clean job and Anderson stresses the importance of getting someone safe to look it over when there’s a chance to prevent infection. He tried not to think about how many people have died over the years from infections rather than the wounds themselves.

There’s a moment of silence which stretches so long Anderson worries Sherlock has passed out from his wounds. Then he hears a groan of pain. A wave of relief goes through him. Closing his eyes, he begins to speak. He knows better than to use actual names just in case someone’s listening in on his phone (he’s fairly certain Mycroft Holmes is getting a recording of this entire thing, but that’s not who he’s thinking of), so he uses nicknames or descriptions Sherlock would recognize. Most of the nicknames are insults Sherlock has thrown at people over the years and Anderson hears a very soft chuckle on the other end of the line as some of them are used.

Anderson speaks until his throat begins to ache and then continues until the ache has become something worse. He’s never had to relay eight months of information to someone before. Finally, when his voice decides it has had enough and he’s been reduced to a croak, he trails off. There’s another long stretch of silence and Anderson realizes he hasn’t really heard much from the other end of the line for the last half hour. He’s about to hang up when he hears ‘thank you’. The mobile goes dead and he drops it on the mattress next to his leg.

He sits quietly for a few minutes. He doesn’t want to think about Sherlock out there somewhere wounded and alone or how much longer this quest might continue. A look at the clock makes him realize there’s no point going back to sleep since he has to be up for work in an hour. With a sigh, Anderson gets off the bed and heads towards the shower.


End file.
